Night Shift
by kutnerlove
Summary: Thirteen is left alone to run some lab tests and who should show up but Greg House. He pesters her until he finds out that she & Foreman are at odds and then decides to show her that sexual frustration is bad.


Night Shift

Remy Hadley yawned as she put another test tube into the lab machine and turned it on. She had of course been volunteered to run the lab tests all night. Foreman was at a conference, Kutner was two months in the ground and Taub was having issues. She wondered why House had even cared that Taub needed time with his wife. Perhaps her boss was going soft since losing Kutner, she thought. She entertained the idea for nearly a minute before dismissing it. There was no way House would be softened by a death, even if it was one of his colleagues, friends even, that had been the one to die.

She sat back in her chair and waited for the machine to beep and let her know the results, but it would be a fairly long wait. She considered nodding off, but didn't think she would be able to get any sleep even if she was in her own bed…she was just too revved up by the day's events. House had brought in a patient that he had found in the parking lot. At first the head of diagnostics had assumed the person was faking to be able to meet the great Dr. House, but as his symptoms worsened, House was forced to shake the narcissism out of his head and start treatment. The twenty-two year old kid had had an unusual seizure in front of House, and then had starting bleeding from his anus. House had ordered a full round of tests, but the guy had seized for almost two hours on and off, preventing the team from doing much work until he was stable.

House still had no idea what the kid might have so Thirteen was going to be pulling an 'all nighter' in the lab to test blood, urine, and fecal matter for possibilities. She took another sip of coffee and almost spit it out again, all over the lab equipment when House's voice surprised her from directly behind her chair. "How long have you been there?" she asked after coughing the liquid out of the wrong pipe.

"A few minutes…didn't you hear me come in?" he asked, seemingly innocent. Thirteen had known him long enough not to buy the fake sincerity, however.

"Are you spying on me?" she asked.

"No. I just thought I'd keep you company since the other people who I employ are off on personal errands," he replied.

"Didn't you go home?" she questioned curiously.

"No…interesting case. I had dinner with Wilson, then thought I'd swing back by and see if you'd found anything."

"Well all of his blood tests have been negative for STD's and his white cell count rules out infection. I'm checking for parasites."

"Good. But we still have no idea what's killing the guy. It'll be a long night."

"I'll be fine," she told him.

"Ok. But I can't sleep with a case this juicy on my mind so I'll keep you company," he replied with a curious smirk. She shrugged it off however and turned back to her cup of coffee.

"How's life?" he asked after a few moments of silence. Thirteen turned to look at him curiously. House wasn't generally into small talk and he certainly didn't care about people's personal lives unless they were interesting. He must have sensed her problems with Foreman.

"Fine," she lied. In fact, things were not fine. The couple had all but broken up. He had become distant and she suspected him of seeing someone else.

"They don't seem fine," House pushed. "Is he uninterested in nookie?"

"What?" Thirteen was caught off guard by his use of the slang term and also by his dead on assumption.

"You look a little frustrated and I was wondering if it had anything to do with the fact that Foreman is at the convention with a drug rep named Sandy." House tapped his cane on the ground and looked at Thirteen curiously. "I assume you know about Sandy."

"No," she replied, trying to sound non-challant, "but he has lots of friends and there are lots of drug reps." House had a reputation for playing games and he would definitely lie if he had to. She didn't want to accuse Foreman on House's word alone.

"This one is known for getting involved with doctors. Foreman's been with her a few times," the diagnostician told Thirteen. "But," he added quickly and unconvincingly, "I'm sure you have nothing to worry about if it's not sexual frustration."

Thirteen's heart sank, but she tried not to let him see it. "Well if that's his choice, I'm ok with him going for it," she replied. House could tell she was bothered, but guessed that he could press a little more for details.

"So how is the little stud?" House asked. "Wilson was asking."

"He's fine, I suppose. Just because I'm bisexual doesn't make me a nymphomaniac," she replied, busying herself with the coffee again.

"No…but I've got a feeling that you like the intimacy part of relationships best," he told her. "If you and Foreman are having issues I don't want to see it at work."

"Because that's what you care about," she said sarcastically, "A work environment free of drama…it's exactly why you watch soaps."

"Got to get my urges for drama out of my system somehow," he reasoned. Thirteen shook her head. The night was getting far too long for her liking.

"There really isn't anything going on in here," she told House, "why don't you go to the office and watch porn or something? I'll come find you when I get the results back.

"I like watching lab work happen," he told her, fake sincerity shining through once again. "Very riveting stuff…besides, I'm all porned out…"

"Right. So you're just going to spend your time badgering me about my personal life…that's what I was hoping for."

"I'm just curious for professional purposes," he lied. "You're the one that pointed out that I like a healthy work environment…no pun intended."

Thirteen sighed. "You're right. We can just sit here and wait then…that's the professional thing to do."

Fifteen minutes went by in silence and Thirteen dared to hope that House was going to keep his mouth shut for at least the time it took for the fecal matter to spin out, but she had no such luck. He strayed away from her relationship, however, for which she was a little grateful.

"Do you like Chinese?" he asked.

"Sure."

"I know this place in Chinatown that delivers 24-7 if you want some food. I'm starving personally."

"It's almost one in the morning and you want Chinese food?" she asked.

"I like Chinese food," he replied. "You aren't one of those racists, are you?"

"Yeah, I've just been in a interracial relationship for the past 8 months or so because I'm trying to systematically wipe out anyone who isn't white," she said sarcastically.

He held up his hands as if to surrender. "Just checking. I'm part Spaniard on my mother's side." Thirteen rolled her eyes and he went back to the topic of food. "So how about Chinese?"

"Yeah. Ok. Get me a few chicken eggrolls," she said, trying to appease him.

"Ok." He pulled out his phone and made a call. "A driver should be here in a few minutes," he told her with a wink.

"Great." She hoped that once he had food in his mouth he would forget to pry into her life for a while.

"Since we're waiting though, I wanted to ask you a question."

"What is it?" she asked.

"Do you mind paying? I forgot my wallet."

She groaned inwardly, but agreed. "Alright. How much is it?"

"Fifteen," he told her. "I'll pay you back in sexual favors."

She took that as indication that she was never going to be paid back. They sat around for a while and she started wondering when the food would arrive. In all actuality she was pretty hungry. She let her mind wander off to a place where she was lying in bed eating chocolate ice cream out of the carton. She had to shake herself mentally when she found her mind straying off to a place of sexual tension. House had been dead on when he had alluded to the fact that she needed to get laid.

He was being surprisingly quiet and she closed her eyes. 'What the hell' she figured; she could handle thinking about sex, even with no possibility of getting any. She was on a bed, chocolate syrup dripping down her tight little body and a man's hungry mouth was devouring it all. He licked at her nipples, causing them to harden, his tongue working her flesh wonderfully. And his mouth moved down her body…the center of her heat nearly exploding when he dipped his tongue into her belly button. His warm mouth found her clit mixing the chocolate from her skin with the fluid that dripped from her cunt. He toyed with her for a moment before tasting her essence still inside her.

Thirteen moaned out loud as she imagined him looking up at her as he positioned his throbbing cock to enter her…her eyes opened quickly when she realized that it was House…her boss, that captured her gaze. He was looking at her curiously when she glanced guiltily over at him. "You sure you aren't sexually frustrated?" he asked. She inadvertently glanced down at his pants. She could faintly see the outline of his member through the jeans. She caught his gaze again and blushed deeply.

"I'm fine," she replied. He laughed, knowing differently.

"Do you want me to help you out?" he asked patronizingly, rising to his feet and moving closer to her. Thirteen had to struggle to keep herself composed.

"NO thanks…"

He was right in front of her and bent down to look into her eyes, his lips inches from hers. "Are you sure?" he asked in a whisper. Without warning she pressed her lips to his, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. She realized what she was doing, but couldn't seem to pull away. He tasted like a man…a little bitter, but strong. He placed his hands on her waist and she rose to her feet to take some of the pressure off of him. The lab machine beeped insistently and they broke apart briefly for Thirteen to read the results.

"Negative," she said breathily, not bothering to remove the sample before she claimed his mouth again. The result of his questioning was turning out better than House had expected, he had only hoped to rattle her enough to have her spill a secret or two…she was actually kissing him, however. He ran his hands along the length of her body, taking in the curves of her sleek form.

"You want to take this to the lounge?" he asked. The doctors who were on call were most likely asleep in break rooms, so the lounge was the most comfortable place that they would be able to continue their endeavors.

"Yes," she responded immediately. She let him go, put another sample in for testing, and then walked purposefully out of the lab. She knew he would follow and was not disappointed when he turned up in the doctor's lounge a few moments after her. They locked the doors and Thirteen grabbed him again. She had been without sex for nearly two weeks and the need was taking over.

House ended up on the couch, completely naked within ten minutes with Thirteen in only a thong between his legs, licking a path down his torso, over his abdomen and down to the patch of hair just below his belly button. House was hard, ready for her and she looked up at him, keeping eye contact as she slid her lips around the head of his cock. He shuttered…the sight was so erotic. She kept her eyes locked on his as she took the entirety into her mouth, sucking lightly and swirling her tongue over the tip. House let out a moan as she started to bob her head. She sucked, licked and nipped until he was on edge, ready to release his enthusiasm into her waiting mouth, but she pulled back, removing all contact.

His eyes shot opened and he took in the sight of Thirteen sliding the flimsy material that served as her underwear down her thighs and off her feet. She straddled him then, still not touching him, but almost. He let out a frustrated noise and she pressed her breasts to his face. He immediately licked her soft flesh, toying with one breast with his hand and the other with his tongue. She lowered herself onto him and slid down his throbbing rod, adjusting to his size as he moaned into her chest. She began moving slowly and he licked her bottom lip, claiming her mouth shortly after with a searing kiss. She picked up the pace and their tongues tangled in wild ecstasy as his hands gripped her hips.

She rode him harder and faster and harder and faster until he shifted angles a bit and pounded into her g-spot. The two of them continued to go at it, strokes faster and less coordinated, both wanting desperately to feel the friction. She came first, gripping his hips and shouting his name and a few pumps later he squirted his hot liquid into her contracting depths. The moaned and panted until the feelings subsided and they could breath properly again, then Thirteen moved off of his lap to collapse beside him.

"I think you should break up with Foreman," House said after a few moments.

"As soon as he gets back," she replied.

"Do you want to…continue?"

"What do you think?" she asked rubbing her foot along the inside of his thigh. He grinned and lay on top of her.

"But first, the Chinese."

She laughed. "I think I should take the night shift more often…"


End file.
